Promise
by Pinkuro
Summary: "Nobu was behind the door, inside apartment 707, listening to the doorbell ring. Did he have the guts to open the door, knowing full well that she did not want to see him?" Nobu/Hachi oneshot


Title: Promise

Author: Pinku13

Beta: bloodstar

Chapter: 1/1

Warning: oneshot

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Nana Komatsu (Hachi), Nobu,

Paring: Nobu/Hachi, mentions of Takumi/Hachi

Summary: Nobu was behind the door, inside apartment 707, listening to the doorbell ring. Did he have the guts to open the door, knowing full well that she did not want to see him?

Pinku: for lumati! I don't know if this is what you mean, I hope it is, merry Christmas!

x

x

Promise

x

x

Nobu was behind the door, inside apartment 707, listening to the doorbell ring. Did he have the guts to open the door, knowing full well that she did not want to see him? After all she only agreed to come here because Nana lied to her, telling her that Nobu won't be there.

He had to do the right thing.

The right thing to make sure she would be happy.

x

Nana Komatsu was on the other side of the door. Her heart was pounding, she was so happy she was going to see Nana again.

At that moment she was wondering so many things in her mind, some good, some bad, but overall she was just so happy to see them again, she missed them so much.

She missed all of them, actually.

x

Nobu came close to the door. He was thinking about everything they had been through, everything his friends had told him.

Finally, he closed his eyes hard and let destiny play its card.

x

Hachi rang again. She was so happy to see her friends again. She knew they couldn't wait to see her too.

When the door began to open, she couldn't be more surprised to see Nobu behind the door.

"No-Nobu? What are you doing in here?" she asked, shocked. She then looked inside and checked: there was nobody else inside the apartment. "Where's everyone else?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't... I'm going…" Nobu was starting to regret opening the door and started to leave, but Hachi's hand on his arm stopped him.

"No-" Nobu looked at her. He could see how nervous she was, her hand was trembling and her eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sorry, Nobu, I'm sorry. I- I don't know how much I've hurt you, I-" She was crying now.

"Don't apologize..." Nobu made her release his arm. "I'm the idiot here," he said with sorrow. He knew his feelings for her.

Nana Komatsu looked up. She watched as Nobu breathed out.

Although she was still nervous, she was calming down.

They stood there awkwardly, in silence, neither of them knowing what to do, what to say.

After the way things had ended, neither of them was surprised.

"So..." Nobu tried to start to say something. "How's life with Takumi?"

"Good!" she said a little more excited than she meant. "Good... actually."

"Good! Good!" Nobu said also more excited than he meant to.

And the awkward silence fell again. Both sighed.

"I wonder where everybody is. Shouldn't we meet them?" Hachi asked.

"Good idea! They already went down, we should meet them there!" Nobu remembered. "Let's go!"

"Great!" Nana said as excited as he seemed.

They started walking in silence. Hachi didn't know what to. It was Nobu beside her, her friend, her ex-boyfriend, the man she once loved, the man that could still be the father of her baby. What should she do? She said sorry. She didn't know what to do anymore, what to say anymore than that.

Nobu, was in a similar situation, he didn't know what to do. It was the woman he loved, could he just let her go like this? As things started? No. He couldn't do that. However, could he ruin everything like this? Was he prepared to drown with his beloved woman? It was his last chance. If he decided to do something, it would be now or never.

He closed his eyes hard and went for it.

Hachi wasn't prepared. Nobu just came, grabbed her in a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I decided I just couldn't let you go."

And both closed their eyes and enjoyed what they had wanted so much for so long. Hachi had missed those lips for a long time. But she couldn't touch them, she couldn't touch... them...

She opened her eyes suddenly. "Nobu. No!" she practically screamed while stopping the kiss. "I can't! I'm engaged to Takumi."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I... can't..."

"Do you love me?" Nobu asked decidedly.

"What?"

"Do you love me? You didn't stop the kiss, and I can feel... you still love me, don't you? I still love you!" He watched as her flushed face didn't deny, that was a sign that he was right. "I promise you I can't support you and your child yet, but I promise you, I'll be famous and rich one day, I'll be a man you'll be proud of! I promise you, and when that happens, we'll drown together!" He watched as Hachi looked confused, but then smiled.

"I'll be waiting," was all she said.

"I love you," Nobu repeated.

"I love you, too," Nana admitted. "Now let's go meet them."

Nobu smiled, happily. "Nice idea," he said as they started walking again.

Nobu would be the man she would be proud of and Hachi would wait for him.

Neither of them would break this promise.

x

x

The End!

x

x

Pinku: I don't know, this is actually my first Nana fanfic, I _love _the series, but its the first time I tried to write about it! I hope my secret santa and everybody had enjoyed!

If you did, review please! :)


End file.
